


A bunch of minecraft / mcyt prompts!

by born_to_suffer



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_to_suffer/pseuds/born_to_suffer
Summary: I'm putting all of my prompts here! All are free to use, just provide credit :DI'll add tags as I add more prompts
Kudos: 2





	A bunch of minecraft / mcyt prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this only applies to their personas.

As a note, these don’t belong to a specific month / event. They're just meant to be some general prompts sharing a minecraft theme. 

I tried to make these able to lean towards fluff or angst, depending on preference, but I don’t think I really succeeded. Oh well.

1.) Fire Resistance

2.) A warm summer night

3.) The furnace crackled

4.) Fog in the air

5.) A blazing sunrise

6.) Make it count

7.) Strong enchantment

8.) A fresh wither star

9.) Down to bedrock

10.) Of simpler times

11.) Winter came early

12.) A far away horizon

13.) Drinking a potion

14.) An echoing laugh

15.) The lava popped

16.) Beautiful moonlight

17.) Stay for the night

18.) Soaring through the sky

19.) Runaways

20.) Against the world

21.) Listening to thunder

22.) A friendly duel

23.) To the nether

24.) Waiting out the storm

25.) An abandoned mine

26.) Rushing water

27.) A new path

28.) Forest that wasn’t there before

29.) Living a thousand lives

30.) What’s left?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out my tumblr for prompts, probably-anarchists, if you want some extra content! (Sharing others or my own art/writing)


End file.
